The Beast Down Memory Lane
by The Emchantress
Summary: The world is in ruins and the people are forced to live in circles, towns if you will for their own protection. So what happens when one day a girl is dragged in from the outside, cuffed, bleeding and broken and claims to know the chiefs daughter from a time forgotten by non other than the daughter herself? (Anna/Elsa), Hans.


**Hello my lovely's, I know I still have an unfinished story but don't stress I' halfway through the next chapter I just had to write this because its been in my head for quite some time,**

**This is actually the first thing I've ever wrote for Frozen so I hope it's okay but I think it's pretty alright, although if you see grammar issues or you have issues in general please either review or message me and I'll try to fix it,**

**I take no claim to Frozen I'm simply borrowing the characters and will return them at a later date,**

**Now without further ado my lovely's I give you The Beast Down Memory Lane, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was safe to say I was inexplicably bored, like the kind of boredom that drives people to murder and fits of unbridled insanity, not saying of course that I myself was going to do either of those things because really that would be a little extreme, it's just really what was there to do within the border?

Of course I could go to the community center and sit in on some classes but it was a Saturday and what kind of 18 year old willingly goes to school on a weekend, I could go to the arena maybe sharpen my skills in hand to hand but then again the arenas usually full of unkempt men who took training too far,

'D_o not fancy a dislocated shoulder again', _I thought as I unconsciously rubbed my left shoulder as if to remind myself that it was in fact healed and still in place.

I could go and see what father was up to but then I'd probably get a lecture about responsibly and I'm so not in the mood for that, not today at least.

So that left playing with the children that littered the street or reading, yet neither seemed any more appealing than anything else I had thought of,

_'Why does it have to be so boring here, at least Coronas circle got a movie theater, all we have is pub'_, I grumbled to myself as I sat against a tree base to avoid the sun that was surprisingly shining very bright today,

I'm not sure why but I always had this thought that Corona would be perfect around the warmer months like Spring and Summer, unlike Arendelle which was cold for over half of the year,

"Stupid sun picks the one day that there's nothing to do to be the warmest day in three weeks", I grumbled again and I know it was unladylike but mannerisms be damned, no one was paying me enough attention to notice anyways,

"Stupid Hans picking today to leave to do whatever it his he does when he leaves", I started pulling grass from the ground, needing something to take my frustration out on,

"He at least could have took me with him, that would have got my fathers favor for sure", I snorted at myself and rolled my eyes at the very thought of Hans asking my father for my hand,

Now don't get me wrong Hans is quite attractive but honestly this isn't the middle-ages who asks for someones hand, and besides the fact that he's completely in the wrong century regarding his tactics, we're not even dating nor have we ever.

"Stupid Hans thinking he owns me, no one owns me I'm a free woman", and then I remembered the wall that surrounded us from the outside world and I was thrown from my self-proclaimed bandwagon so fast I think I got whiplash,

"Stupid fucking wall", I glared at it the best I could hoping with all my might that it would suddenly break and crumple and I could leave this wretched place once and for all,

Growing up where I did one expects no miracles and so it struck me as completely absurd when a huge shadow fell across the very section of the wall I was staring, rather glaring, at.

I backtracked a second until my brain caught up with my eyes and I realized the whole wall was covered in a thick shadow as if the sun was being blocked by an obstructing object,

'_That can't be tho-', _my thought was stopped mid sentence as I looked up and saw the perfectly cloudless sky was now grey and angry, the sun having no leeway to peak through from behind the dense clouds that threatened rain and lightening.

My ears perked up as I heard the heavy gate of our circle open, people flocking from all sides to the gathering point in the middle of the council square,

I quickly got up, dusting my skirt in the process and jogged towards the crowd of people all jabbering to themselves about whatever it was they were seeing,

I pushed my way to the front sprouting 'sorry's' and 'excuse me' like the gods prayer, yet I think I preferred to be at the back of the crowd for what I saw at the front only served to confuse me more.

I saw Hans first, his hair and suit immaculate as always standing in front of the steps leading to my fathers office,

The next thing I noticed was two of his brothers walking behind him through the crowd pulling a girl not much older than me by two heavy steel chains that connected to what looked like metal gloves on her hands that continued half way up her forearm.

The girl had the blondest hair I'd ever seen in my life, formed into a intricate yet messy braid that was flung haphazardly across her shoulder, her skin was so exceptionally pale that if it weren't for the striking blue of her eyes I would have said she was albino.

What was most odd though apart from the chains and odd paleness of the girl was that she wore no shoes on her feet, how she could have come from out of the circle without catching frostbite I'd never know, and to add to the mystery she was only wearing a thin light blue summer dress that was gritty and stained a odd color near her shoulder,

_'Wait is that..', _my eyes widened till they could have rivaled dinner plates, this girl had been shot, with an arrow straight though her shoulder just under her collarbone and yet she showed no sign of pain, no tears marked her pale face and she showed no signs of anger.

'_What the hell is going on?"_, of course though I didn't have to wait too long for my answers as Hans raised a hand to silence the murmuring people around him,

"My people", his voice was strong and projected to the entire group even though he stood in the one place,

"My friends, I have ventured outside of the safe-haven of these sacred walls and into the belly of the beast beyond the circle for you"

He was walking around now, just a few steps here and there but his voice was still strong and unwavering as he continued his speech that I was strongly growing bored of,

"So that you may know of what beasts linger just outside your homes, outside your work and the place your children go to school",

'_Oh yeah bring the children into it', _I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes as mothers all around me brought their children to their chests as though his words would jump out and bite them,

"I have ventured out into the dangers to protect you all from the beasts, beasts like her!",

He flung his arm at the girl who was stilled chained as his brothers pulled her forward with enough force that she fell to her knees in the dirt, scuffing her knees and making more blood pour from her wound as well as opening up some scratches that I was only just seeing on her arms and legs,

_'What could this girl possibly have done to deserve this?'_

To her credit she didn't make a sound not even as she hit the ground or when her shackles were pulled tight so she had to stretch her arms away from her body to a near painful degree, she just glared at Hans,

_'And can I just say thank fuck I'm not on the receiving end of that glare'_,

Hans moved so fast towards her that it was hard to tell exactly where he was at those few seconds in time and for a brief moment I thought he was going to stab her with the dagger he had unsheathed during his speech,

I moved from my spot in the crowd to attempt to do something but only made it as far as the steps in which he had stopped at,

He wasn't stabbing her what he was doing was much worse.

He had taken a hold of her and before she could do anything he had cut into her dress from her chest down effectively ripping it into two halves and exposing her to the crowd of people,

"Do you see what was hiding under our very noses" he screamed as he threw the girls torn clothing away, gesturing wide with his hands as though to prove his point to the people,

What point he was trying to make however was lost on us as all we saw was the girl he had tied up, manhandled and forcefully stripped in front of the entire circles people.

People started to whisper among themselves questioning Hans' sanity as they stared at the girl who was hunched over in a vain attempt to keep some dignity, this however angered him as a growl was heard and he stomped over to her and forcefully pulled her up by her jaw to expose her stomach,

The crowd once again broke out but this time it was in panic and anger at the girl standing before them,

I looked from the girls face, to Hans to the glowing blue pattern that moved across her skin from just below her belly-button to under her breasts,

There was no hiding it now, her frost mark was seen by all with eyes and everyone knew what she was, this was the end of her yet by whose hands I wasn't sure.

"Kill her!",

"Burn the witch!",

"Monster!",

All sorts of things were yelled out to her and Hans simply sat there smiling his little half grin as he applied more pressure to her already bruising jaw, I had to stop this.

I raced down from the steps tripping only once and closer to Hans failing to notice the frost mark begin to glow and the shackles and gloves holding her freeze over, I was nearly next to Hans when it happened and by It I mean I'm not exactly sure what happened.

All I know is there was the sound of breaking metal, swords being unsheathed, children crying and the cold rush of air as the surrounding area got covered in a layer of flurry that was slowly becoming a blizzard,

The girl now free of her restraints had a ice dagger at Hans neck and his hands pinned behind his back in shackles made of ice, she also had spikes surrounding them both to ward of any potential heroes of the moment,

"You cannot win witch, release me this instant", Hans spat at her and in response she pushed the dagger further into his neck drawing a thin layer of blood that creeped down his neck and stained his 'perfect' white suit in the process,

She looked around and locked eyes with me, hers going wide for a split second before going back to the strict emotionless void she had worn since she arrived here,

"Bring me the chief, now!", It was the first time she had spoken and can I just say her voice was something else, it was husky yet soft and smooth, like she was once a singer but too many years of smoking cigarettes took there toll, although I'm sure that wasn't the case,

No one moved for a very long time until Hans started laughing although he promptly shut up when she moved the dagger again, I heard her sigh deeply,

"Fine, since you're life is not important enough",

Hans glared at her as she extended her other hand towards me, her frost mark glowing a brilliant blue before spikes of insanely sharp ice shot from the ground around me, caging me in and preventing me from moving lest I be impaled by the ice that was moving closer towards me at quite a rapid speed,

"Now go and get the chief",

Two messengers made a mad dash from the crowd and raced up the stairs into my fathers study, how she knew I was his daughter was beyond me but something in the way she looked at me before told me she knew much more than she let on,

Not more than ten seconds past before the messengers came out with my father in tow, and yet instead of stopping to assess the situation or even trying to diffuse it he ran at the girl,

He had just past me when he ordered that everyone drop whatever weapon they were holding which of course everyone did,

Even the girl dropped her weapons, or better yet she melted them as she pushed Hans to the ground at my fathers feet, who simply sidestepped him and shrugged off his jacket,

"Oh my god Elsa what have they done to you?", he questioned as he put the jacket around her shoulders to cover her modesty and led her through the crowd, past me and up the steps into his study where he slammed the huge wooden doors.

"What in hell just happened?", could be heard from nearly everyone present and as much as I wanted to say I knew what was going on, I was stuck in the exact same situation as everyone else.

So we waited.

Hans got his wound to stop bleeding and got a ointment for the slight freezer burn he got on his wrists, children were sent off to bed or to school so they get over excited, people started conversing with themselves over topics that weren't regarding the girl name Elsa,

Things felt as though nothing happened, until the doors opened again and a messenger called for me and Hans to follow him.

To say that the walk to my fathers study was long and awkward was an understatement, the tension was so thick you could literally taste it and it did not taste pleasant,

I was angry at Hans for what he did, I was angry at the girl for what she did and I was especially angry at my father for his little stunt,

And so you could understand why I burst though the door without knocking and why I walked straight over to my father and slapped him across the face, hard, he just took it like a man and nodded at me and that was that.

It was then that I took notice of the gir-, Elsa, I took notice of Elsa,

She stood leaning against my fathers desk in nothing but her underwear, a little lacy blue ensemble that could hardly be called underwear, and my fathers jacket that hung just past her behind, she was literally glowing from both the light coming from outside and the hum of her frost mark, and I must say she looked amazing.

Although that didn't change the fact she was so calmly standing in my fathers study in this circle, yet before I could comment Hans beat me to it, albeit a bit more forceful than I would have put it,

"What the fuck is an elemental doing here?",

My father scoffed at that as he sat on his chair behind the desk,

"You brought her here Hans why do you think she's here?",

I could practically hear the steam in his ears as he got even more angry,

"No I mean why is she in your office and you're treating her like shes human?", his words held so venom and I was surprised that neither my father nor Elsa flinched,

He gestured for us to take a seat which of course we both did, he pursed his hands together as though deep in thought and leaned back in his chair as he exhaled loudly,

"Would you like the watered down version or the extended?", we both blanched a such a dumb question and shared a look that said 'you can't be serious right now', which only made him laugh as he looked at Elsa who was watching me with great interest,

"Elsa would you like to tell them", she nodded as she rose from the corner of the desk giving both me and Hans full view of her scantily clad front, as well as my father who diverted his eyes whilst we looked shamelessly,

"Elsa dear remember what we said about appropriate amounts of clothing, you're not a child anymore", she rolled her eyes at him and proceeded to walk around the table, a shimmer collecting at her feet that rose to cover her behind but stopping just below the small of her back,

The shimmering was there when she turned around too, although this time it was covering her breasts as well as her stomach and legs, it continued down her arms and met as a ring formation around her middle fingers,

When the shimmering receded we saw that she had created a dress out of ice, I honestly had no idea how she did it but it looked breathable and not at all hard, it had little intricate designs around the bodice and hem and had a slit from the floor all the way up her thigh and my god did it look good.

She cleared her throat as she looked at me and I can't be sure but I think she knew what I was thinking, odd,

"I am not like the other elementals you have heard about, I am the one that protects this circle", beside me Hans was livid, he actually rose from his seat,

"How dare you say such lies, me and my boys are the ones that protect this circle not you", she rose her eyebrow at him and in a unceremonious display of cowardice he backed off and sat back down,

"No, you and your boys are not", she used air quotes when referring to his men as if to mock him further,

"There has not been another elemental in this quadrant for years, most of the water users left when they found out I had been born and the rest left when I showed them what I could do", she smirked as she produced a light flurry at her fingertips and beside me I felt Hans stiffen,

"There was only ever one energy user here and she left when she fell for a man over in Corona",

"The earth users are a peaceful people and live high in the mountains or in the gullies so they were never a threat and there weren't ever any fire users here because you're in completely the wrong hemisphere",

"I am the only elemental that can use ice and frost that has been born so far and I am the only one that has inhabited the outskirts of your little town for years now",

I could see Hans was trying to take it all in but he was having trouble and so he went with what he knows best, blissful ignorance,

"What about all the things me and my boys see if your the only one out there then how do you explain them huh?", he crossed his arms over his chest as if to seem smug which I know he was but I had a feeling his smile was going to get wiped off soon,

"Diversions created by me, I can create life from snow as golems that I use whenever you leave the protective barrier, if I hadn't had you thinking there were still elementals out there you would have tried to leave the circle",

"You humans are dreadfully stupid when it comes to common sense, you would have left immediately and it's still not safe out there for you even if there are no supernatural beings to possibly harm you there is still the radioactivity and lack of oxygen and the creatures that are not as kind as the elementals you should ever hope to face",

"You cannot leave the perimeter of your circle so I had to make you think there were still people out there",

She looked genially sorry that she had lied but I think that was a tact to make him lower his guard which I'm sad to say, worked.

There was a lull in conversation at this point as we took in the information given to us when something popped into my head, and me being me never was good at keeping my thoughts to myself,

"How do you even have this agreement like how do you know each other?", surprisingly it wasn't Elsa that answered but father, my father who made more questions than answers,

"You don't remember her?", he seemed genially shocked and Elsa seemed disappointed but she quickly covered it with the mask I found she wore a lot,

I don't know why he thought I should but I didn't so I shook my head to which he simply hummed and looked at Elsa, gesturing for her to answer my question,

She sighed a deep sigh, one that resonated from her soul as though she was tired of breathing itself,

"I came here 7 years ago after a group of men from this circle invaded my home", she sighed again and I could tell she was having trouble but I really wanted to know so I pushed her to continue with a nod and a silent 'go on',

"We lived just outside the circle but within the perimeter, because although my parents were completely human I wasn't and they wanted me to have a normal childhood, men from here would come out every now and then to hunt or check the border and one of the men it seemed, took a great liking to my mother",

She bunched her hands together and wrung them tightly and I suddenly felt bad about asking and even worse about still wanting to know but it seems that my father noticed her discomfort and took over telling the story from her,

"He took a group of men one night and snuck into her house, one of the men slit her fathers throat whilst he slept in his bed and another two dragged Elsa and her mother from their home where they proceeded to burn it down with Elsa's younger brother inside in his crib, he-"

My father had to stop has a intake of breath was heard from Elsa who was looking out the window to distract herself from the story, my father looked pained but continued anyways,

"He was still alive when the house was set alight, only six months old",

I gasped at the thought and how vile those men must have been to do such a horrible thing but I couldn't help but feel that wasn't the end,

"One of the men gave Elsa and her mother a strong sleeping substance in a syringe and brought them back here, from my understanding the man that had a fixation with her mother wanted her to be his bride but sadly she never woke up",

I was transfixed and a little queasy by what he was saying but I wanted to know how this corresponded to the story at hand so I again gestured for the continuation but this time it was Elsa who spoke,

"I awoke to him defiling my mothers corpse, I wasn't in a very good state of mind considering what had recently happened and because of the effects of the sleeping substance I was out of it so I- I-",

_'What! What!_',

"You what?", I pushed, her eyes darkened to a deadly gun metal grey instead of the crystalline blue as she looked at me no remorse shown on her face at all,

"I froze his heart, it was much too quick a death", if possible her eyes darkened even more and I myself became quite scared,

"Your father found me that very day, he was a little shocked to see a statue of a man, a dead woman and hysterical glowing girl but he dealt well, he made me tell him what happened, banished the men that hadn't already fled and he took me to his home",

'_Wait, what?'_

_"_I'm actually surprised you don't remember her, she stayed for over three months and you two were impossibly close", my father chose that moment to speak up and I had never been so confused,

_'How do you forget someone that gorgeous lived with you for so long?',_

I know I'm forgetful but that was just too much, my father it seems was thinking along the same lines, Elsa however was pretending to be busy by looking over the books that lined the walls, her delicate fingers running over there spines as though she was afraid to touch them,

"At first you were both a little hostile but then you said something about how you were sick of her ignoring you so you marched up to her grabbed her hand and whisked her away, we didn't see hand nor hair of either of you for the rest of the day",

Elsa slowed in her movements just slightly as if she remembered it but just as quickly went back to her task of going over the books,

"You two were rarely apart after that and it was the cutest thing, whenever you weren't with Elsa you were telling me how much you loved her and how you were going to marry her one day and that she was going to buy you a ring and everything",

Elsa fully stopped all movement now, her back rigid and stiff and her breathing slowed to near non-existent, my eyes were bugging out of my head and my mouth had gone dry and Hans was just as rigid as Elsa although his was more from awkwardness than anything else,

yet my father sat there beaming with a huge smile on his face as though there was nothing wrong with an 11 year old saying repeatedly she loved another girl and was going to marry her, this girl who she not only spent all her time with but also lived with.

"You were so happy when she was here, the happiest you had ever been and ever been since, you were so sad the day she told you she had to leave to watch the perimeter, I wasn't there but you came crying to me saying it wasn't fair and you were going to run away with her, you cried for the whole day",

Elsa's hands wrung together again as she made a fist so hard her knuckles turned white and I swear blood was drawn from her nails digging into her palm, father just needed to stop, yet just like him he didn't,

"The next morning you two went off somewhere and no one saw you till late the next day I was extremely worried but you came home as though nothing happened, had dinner, went to bed and woke up the next morning as though the past four months hadn't happened",

"I never asked of course because your mother told me not to, said it was a coping mechanism to forget things that make you hurt",

"I didn't want you to hurt and you seemed to be fine, a little sad but you were talking to other kids and going outside and that was enough for me you know", there was something in his eyes that told me it wasn't, that that was the bare minimum but he was trying,

"Every time she was brought up you'd leave the room so we just stopped all together when you were around, we spoke through mail about the perimeter and what was happening, she asked about you a lot and I could only tell her you were doing well, eventually she stopped asking then she stopped replying",

"When I went to find her she was gone, it was as though she was never there but she still protected us and she conveyed that by sending little snow doves every now and then to let me know she was alive and things were well", the gloom in his eyes did a 180 as he suddenly perked up, clapping a little as he stood from his chair surprising everyone in the room,

"But you're back now and that's all that matters, you can stay as long as you want my dear I'm sure Idunn would love to have you, in fact I'll go tell her to set up the spare room again, I can't imagine Anna would like to share her bed again",

He gave her a quick hug to which she immediately stiffened and before anyone could say anything he was dragging a very confused and bewildered Hans from the room, leaving me and Elsa alone for apparently not the first time.

I could hear the sound of fading voices and the creaking of the wooden doors and I knew we were alone, yet I had no idea how to act, she still had her back to me and as much as I wanted to say something to make the situation better I had nothing to say.

Before I could say anything though, heaven forbid words come to me, she was walking across the room heading straight for the door,

_'I don't think so missy',_

I grabbed her upper arm to keep her still yet somehow misjudged how fast she was going or how much force I used I'm not sure,

_'Never was good at that stuff',_

Either way we both fell, as she was spun around and ran into me I lost balance and would have fell flat on my ass had she not somehow spun us in mid air so I landed on her and she landed on the ground with a thud.

Her eyes went wide and I'm not sure why, it wasn't that much of a surprise, speaking of surprises enter foot in mouth syndrome,

"Why don't I remember you?", my voice was low and somewhere along the line I realized I probably should have moved but I didn't and I don't think it mattered anyways because her eyes were glued on my necklace that had fallen from my shirt as we fell,

"You-you kept it", her voice was so low and so raw that if it wasn't for the proximity I wouldn't have heard her, I craned my neck to look at the necklace that I always wore as if I somehow forgot what it looked like, just a, granted quite intricate, snowflake cut out of a strange blue metal that hung on a similar chain,

"I've had this forever, don't even know where I got it", I begin to chuckle at the thought but stop when I notice immense hurt flash across her face before she looked away only for me to notice the very same chain lying across her pale skin,

Before I could think of what I was doing I lifted the chain and pulled to reveal the pendant that was hidden under the top of her dress,

_'How didn't I notice this before?',_

The pendant and necklace were crafted from the exact same metal as mine with even the same pattern except hers was the negative version of mine, so if you put them together they'd make a whole, I went to grab the pendant only for her eyes to shoot open and for her to struggle away,

The fear in her eyes and voice was nearly enough for me not to touch it but it all happened so fast and by the time I realized I already held it in my hand, both pendants started glowing then as did Elsa and in that split second I got four months of my life's memories back,

* * *

_"Who are you", I asked genuinely curious as to who the girl was that was sitting on my bed,_

_She seemed incredibly nervous so I sat next to her and took her hand only for her to rip it back as though I burned her, she cradled her hand as she ran from the room her words piercing my frame as she faded, _

_"Leave me alone"_

* * *

_"Elsa I bought snacks I thought we could watch some movies or go on a picnic, the circle is really pretty this time of year", _

_Silence, as usual, I slumped against the door to the library and started telling her about my day and my friends and how she'd like them and they'd like her but she still didn't come out._

_"I don't understand father, why won't she talk to me", I sniffled again wiping snot on my brand new jumper but I didn't care I just wanted her to talk to me, _

_"I don't know hunny, she'll come around eventually she's just shy like you used to be"_

* * *

_I was a women on a mission, no one was going to stop me now as I bounded up to the library and threw open the doors letting light in to a place that hadn't seen light all week, and there she was sitting cross legged on the ground a pile of books surrounding her and tears streaking her face as she looked at me so distraught,_

_I raced over to her and held her close no matter how much she tried to push me away and just let her cry until she was all cried out, then I let her cry some more, I didn't push her to tell me whats wrong simply gave her my jumper although it was a little too small, dried her face as best I could and helped her up,_

_"Where are we going", her voice cracked a little but that was okay I didn't judge her just grabbed her hand and pulled her along, I found she doesn't like her hands being touched though because every time I touch them she pulls away, but that's okay,_

_We stop walking as we reach the edge of the circle, the only part that isn't blocked by the wall, a cliff called the North Mountain, no one comes up here because no ones cares whats out there if they can't kill it but it really is quite beautiful,_

_Elsa's quiet 'wow' next to me did make me a feel a whole lot better about it though and as I looked at her with her hair and skin glowing in the setting sun only marred by the tear stains on her face, I realized for the first time that although she looks like shes so put together she's more broken than I ever imagined._

_From that point we were inseparable, we ate together, read together, walked together, watched movies together, even slept together and although she keeps saying it's a temporary thing I know she'll come back to my bed the next night, because she always does._

* * *

_It's one month in when she lets me touch her hands without pulling away, we were walking home and it's dark and I had just watched Darkness Falls and I'm too young to die, she must have noticed my change in attitude because her hand finds mine in the dark and she gives a light squeeze and even in the dark I know she's blushing because I am too._

_It's a month and a half when I realize I've been neglecting my other friends, so I put aside a day to spend with them, telling Elsa I'd be back real soon, it was that day I met Kristoff,_

_He was new to the circle, an orphan from the perimeter and we hit it off quite suddenly even though he was lacking in the manners department. I told Elsa all about him when I got home and I watched as her smile she often wore when she saw me faded into line of nothingness, she left for the library not long after and I thought nothing of it._

_I often could be seen with Kristoff over the next few weeks, he was always thinking of things to do with Sven and me, and more often than not I came home covered in mud and dirt or sporting a bruise somewhere on my body and I was happy._

_I'd tell Elsa all about what I'd done that day and she'd listen intently, eyes shining as I spoke about how I climbed that huge tree by the lake all by myself, or how I outran the service truck that brings supplies to the gate, I loved when her eyes looked like that so I tried to make the stories as long as possible, _

_I told her about Kristoff and how he had to help me when I fell in the water and how he said I looked beautiful with my hair down, and suddenly the shine was gone and she was cold walking back off to her library as though we weren't just having fun. _

* * *

_It'd been two months when Kristoff comes to my door asking if I wanted to go out sometime with him as like a 'date' and right when I say yes I hear a door slam so loud it shakes the front porch, I think nothing of it and in my hurry to gather my things I forget to say good bye to Elsa. She doesn't speak to me for a week and I'm back to crying again because I've apologized so much for not saying goodbye and she still can't be angry about it because I may be the only one she talks to but I have other frien-,_

_And then I realize, I'm all she has, I may have other friends and people to talk to but she doesn't and when I left without saying goodbye it meant so much more to her than just a forgotten goodbye, she thought I forgot her, that she wasn't important enough if at all, she simply thought she wasn't enough for me, but oh how wrong she was._

_It takes a week to plan and by then its been two weeks since we've properly spoke but I had a plan and it was all set up now thanks to some friends and my mum,_

_I somehow managed to get Elsa out of the house but she won't let me touch her hands again but that's okay, I lead her again to the North Mountain but this time there's a picnic basket and blanket all set up and I know she can't stay mad at me, if she ever was to start with,_

_We eat chocolate cake and sandwich's with apple cider and ice cream and watch the sun set over the mountain and its like we're so close we can touch it which of course I try to do which resulted in me and her in a giggling mess on the ground me half laying on top of her with her hands on my waist,_

_That was when we had our first kiss, we couldn't work out who initiated it but it didn't really matter, it was soft and slow and filled with love and it was everything I had ever hoped it would be._

* * *

_We kissed every chance we got after that, whether it be in the library, under the table, behind the trees at the border of the circle, or in my bed before we went to sleep, and every time we kissed I got this feeling in my chest and belly like I was going to explode and every time I wasn't with her I felt like I was going to explode anyways but not in the good fuzzy way._

* * *

_It was a week after our first kiss I told her I loved her, We were back at the Mountain again the next week watching the sunset and Elsa leaned against a tree and I snuggled up to her side, I had thought about what I was feeling for a long time even going as far as to research it in fathers library and I knew the second I saw it that that was what it was, I was in love with Elsa, it was all so clear,_

_She had just about dozed off when I worked up the courage to say it, a tiny little 'So I've been thinking and I think I love you' kind of deal, I squinted my eyes waiting for something bad to happen when I heard her giggle and pull me closer planting a kiss atop my head before she said, "well I know I love you"_

* * *

_It was two days after that I said I was going to marry her, she agreed, we kissed and that was that, I told father every chance I got that I was going to marry Elsa and Elsa told me every chance she got that she was going to buy me a beautiful ring and we'd have a big ceremony with all my favorite foods and she'd take me far away from here, possibly to Corona because she heard it was wonderful in the Spring_

* * *

_A few days later I was celebrating my 12th birthday and Elsa was no where to be seen, here I was surrounded by cake and presents and people and all I wanted was to be with her on our mountain watching the sunset,_

_I had just begun to move my ice cream cake around on the plate when I felt soft hands over my eyes and a breathy 'guess who' in my ear, it didn't take a genius to figure it out and I was whisked away in a hurry up to my room where she gave me a little green and blue box, her eyes wide with anticipation,_

_Careful as to not break the paper I pulled open the box and inside was a beautiful piece of green ribbon, now it may not seem special but ribbon in Arendelle is exceptionally hard to acquire especially one in such a vivid color,_

_She turned me around and took the ribbon from my hands after I was done inspecting it, and wove it through my braids somehow twisting them into a intricate updo without taking them out, _

_She turned me around when she was done so I could see in the mirror, my hair looked absolutely fantastic but I much preferred the image of Elsa with her arms wrapped around my waist smiling at me from over my shoulder,_

_We didn't return to the party till many hours later but it seemed no one missed us_

* * *

_It was near the four month mark when she grew distant, she wouldn't kiss me as much, stopped talking about marrying me, stopped being with me all together, she just shut herself in the library like when she first got here, I was so upset I thought she didn't love me anymore I barged into the library like a bull in a China shop demanding through my tears to know why she had been avoiding me and I swear I felt my heart stop when she said she was leaving. I couldn't help it I ran, I ran so very fast and just left her there crying on the floor surrounded by her books as I ran all the way to the North Mountain and cried for hours until I got an idea,_

_"If Elsa's going than so am I", I told father, he simply laughed and ruffled my hair,_

_"Okay hunny"_

_The next morning Elsa woke me before the sun and told me to get dressed and follow her so I did, I'd do anything she asked of me just as she would do the same, once again we ended up at the North Mountain but this time there was no picnic, no sunset, just the harsh coldness of winter morning air. But still she was with me and that's all that matters, she asked if I trusted her with so much sincerity in her eyes that I became scared of what she would do but I nodded anyways, her eyes lit with glee as she removed something from the bag she was carrying, a box,_

_I suddenly understood what she when she knelled down in front of me and took my hand,_

_"Anna, my dear lovely Anna, will you marry me?", the tears that day were all over the place but I nodded and she placed the chains in her hands, her eyes finding mine and becoming serious again, _

_"Here's the part you're going to have to trust me", I nodded again as her hands began to glow a bright blue around the chains and when she removed her hand there was a perfectly sculpted snowflake that when she pulled the chains split into the positive and negative image of the whole, she placed them both in the box and looked at me sheepishly as I stood flabbergasted over what just happened,_

_She took my hand and led me to a small cottage just a ways from the mountain peak and she explained to me about everything, about her life, about her home, about what happened and what she was, she also told me how she loved me and she'd never do anything to hurt me and she'd try all her life to make me happy and I was in tears again because I was never good with words but I managed,_

_We made our way once again to the mountain once again on sunset as we spent the day in the cottage telling each other truths in which were too hard before, she created a little alter of ice, a lovely veil for me and a little bow tie for herself and we were actually getting married,_

_Our vows were awkward and unprepared but completely perfect, there was giggling and crying, a lot of crying but we managed to somehow get through them and swap necklaces, she put mine on me and I put hers on her and it was perfect especially the kiss that sealed it,_

_It wasn't different than what we normally did but this somehow felt different, it was more intense and passionate and had us feeling giddy all the way back to the cottage where we intended to eat the food Elsa brought and then go home but things never work out the way you want and it started raining before we could leave, _

_We found ourselves wrapped in the blankets Elsa brought to sit on but since they weren't very warm we were huddled for warmth, yet we were still happy even with the freezing cold, leaky shack I wouldn't have had it any other way, and apparently neither would Elsa. _

_We spent the night exchanging breaths and kisses until exhaustion wore is out but we both fell asleep with a smile, so incredibly happy._

_I awoke the next morning vastly warmer and wrapped up in Elsa, the storm had stopped and the birds were humming outside and Elsa was mine and everything was perfect._

_ Elsa awoke we made breakfast from leftovers, we packed everything away and made one last trek to the Mountain, everything in my life was perfect in that moment, but that moment was shattered when I heard a sob come from Elsa, I turned around to face her just to have her face away,_

_ I hugged her no matter how hard she tried to escape and she eventually hugged me back whilst apologizing profusely, saying she meant what she said about not wanting to hurt me and this was the best way and she was so sorry and she loved me so much but she couldn't stay,_

_ I kissed her then with so much force I left her lips bruised but I didn't have time to apologize as she told me she loved me and shes sorry one last time before pressing her glowing hand to my temple making me pass out._

_I awoke some time later with a mild headache wondering how I got to the North Mountain and why it was so late, I had no idea why mother and father were so worried about me, _

_I went to bed straight after dinner with a weird feeling that something was missing, a feeling I'd have for the next seven years, I entered my room to find empty drawers and tables and sheets that were made too perfectly on one side and I didn't know what was wrong, except that the necklace I now wore somehow made it better and for now that was okay._

* * *

We were both crying as I snapped out of my trance, although I think for different reasons,

"I'm so sorry, you weren't meant to see all that", she covered her mouth with her hand and disentangled herself from me tripping in the process and landing back on me,

"You-you", I couldn't even get one word out let alone a sentence, she seemed to be crying harder now and I wasn't sure why,

"Yes I altered your memories I know it was a horrible thing to do but it was for the best and I'm so sor-",

She didn't get to finish that sentence because my mouth was on hers with as much force as I used seven years ago when we said goodbye, her fingers were in my hair and my hands were digging into her waist willing her to stay with me forever, eventually we broke off though completely out of breath but happy non the less,

"You were what's been missing these last seven years, I couldn't figure out what was gone and I nearly went crazy trying to find it",

"Love is what was missing", I smiled so big I feared I might break and kissed her again although softer this time,

"You mean-", my mouth moved from hers to her cheek,

"You still-", from her cheek to her neck,

"Love me?", and from her neck back up to her lips, she was flushed and out of breath from trying to kiss and talk, her hair was coming out of its braid and her lips were turning a beautiful blue color from the bruises I made,

I smiled again as I kissed her with as much love as I could muster which judging from her reaction was a lot,

"I never stopped"

* * *

**There you go my lovely's, I hope you enjoyed this story but if not please tell me why and how I can make it better, since of course criticism is how on learns,**

**Please like or review if you liked it and I really hope you did,**

**Until next time my lovely's **


End file.
